With the reduction in size, weight and thickness of electronic components, a high-density mounting electronic component in which electronic components are combined (a plurality of electronic components are combined to form one electronic component) is under development. With respect to the high-density mounting, a semiconductor chip (semiconductor element) and a passive component (inductor, capacitor, resistor) are integrated on a multilayer wiring board to constitute one electronic component (for example, hybrid IC (integrated circuit)).
On the other hand, in order to constitute a feedback circuit mainly including the semiconductor chip (semiconductor element), a feedback element is connected to the semiconductor chip (semiconductor element). For example, the passive component (feedback element) is connected between the input end and the output end of the semiconductor chip (semiconductor element) so that a signal is fed back from the output side to the input side (see, for example, Reference 1).
When constituting the feedback circuit, it is necessary to achieve electrical separation between the input end and the output end of the semiconductor chip (semiconductor element). If the separation between the input end and the output end is not well achieved, an output signal from the output end becomes a resonant condition, failing to obtain a desired output signal. Moreover, the semiconductor chip (semiconductor element) itself may be broken due to the influence of the above-described resonance.
However, in the electronic component made by incorporating and highly densely mounting the semiconductor chip (semiconductor element) and the passive component on the multilayer wiring board, it is difficult to provide means which can electrically separate the input end and the output end of the semiconductor chip (semiconductor element) from each other because of the reduction in size between wiring substrates.